


A Minor Stalking Over Lunch

by daisywritesstuff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: IRL AU, M/M, Social Media, dreamnotfound, i wrote this in notes app, idk what this is but that’s ok, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisywritesstuff/pseuds/daisywritesstuff
Summary: Dream recognizes George across a courtyard as a mutual on Instagram, and stalks him on Instagram.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 30





	A Minor Stalking Over Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm here we are!! enjoy, this came straight from my brain onto the notes app, no proofreading or anything.

Dream stared at the man across the courtyard. He was pretty sure they followed each other on Instagram, but he wasn’t sure, and didn’t know who the guy was. 

Dream pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his followed accounts. It took a minute, but Dream found the guy’s account, under the handle georgenotfound. 

He scrolled through a couple of his pictures, and noticed that he was really cute. They had a shared friend, Dream’s childhood friend Sapnap seemed to play video games with him sometimes, and Dream couldn’t help but look for a significant other. There were several pictures of just him and a girl or just him and a guy, but none of them seemed couple-y. 

Dream realized how creepy he was being, and put the phone on the table, shutting down the stalking. He looked over at the guy a few tables over in the courtyard, who seemed to be looking at something important on his phone. His straw was in his mouth, half-forgotten, as George looked at something. 

Dream decided to focus elsewhere. His phone vibrated, and he picked it up, looking for a distraction. The notification read “georgenotfound liked your post.” 

Dream clicked on it curiously, thinking about the coincidence in timing, until he saw that it was a post from three years ago. 

He looked up and made eye contact with George, who had turned bright red. Dream grinned. 

He walked over and pulled the chair out, aware of George’s eyes on him. 

“Is this seat taken?” He asked. 

“Nope, all yours.” George continued to look at him, and Dream looked back. They made eye contact. “Um, this is awkward, but I guess I should mention the like? I wasn’t stalking you, I swear.”

Dream laughed. “I was stalking you, so it would be even more awkward if I came all the way over here just to find out you’re not interested in going out for a coffee sometime.”

George looked confused, then his face lit up. “That would be good. I would like that. Yeah.” 

Dream typed the number into his phone, and laughed. 

“I’m guessing you already know my Instagram?”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo thanks for reading


End file.
